hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 98: Black Ships Have Come!
The forty-sixth episode of Hetalia: World Series (ninety-eighth in total) was broadcast on February 7, 2011. It adapts the first part of Black Ships Have Come~ from the extra stories. Plot Summary America's boss assigns America the task of travelling to Japan's house to negotiate whaling in their waters, as well as get Japan to open up to the outside world. His boss tells America to try to be more serious in order to gain Japan's trust and support. America remarks at the difficulty of the task. America is then seen standing at the edge of a wharf, shouting at the ocean that he would like to make friends with the whales. A shocked England asks if America has gone mad, to which America replies that he is fine and that he just wants to make friends with the whales. This shocks England even more, wondering why America is so desperate for friends that he attempts to talk to whales. The narrator then explains that in America during the 1800s, whales were used extensively for candles, oil, and ladies' hoopskirts. As a result, the whale population was hunted almost to extinction, when at that point whaling companies decided to find whales elsewhere, such as off the coast of Japan. She then describes the mission of Commodore Oliver Perry, the naval officer sent with a fleet of black warships to (more or less) coerce Japan into opening his borders. Black Ships Have Come! Meanwhile, Japan huddles in his dark room, covered with a blanket and shivering. Outside, two Japanese men panic at the sight of four black warships on the horizon, shouting that black ships have come. As Japan's clans gather together to discuss, the Mito Clan shouts that the ships must be sent back to the place from which they came, as the foreigners had no business coming to Japan, as the Aizu Clan suggests that they should accept the ships and attempt to become allies, noting that Mito's ideas were too old. Mito shouts at Aizu, stating that they should not let the foreigners into the country. Osaka hurriedly says that they should ask Japan what his opinion is, as they all turn towards Japan's closed door. Japan's door slides open slightly, as a shaky Japan declines an invitation to go outside. He then shuts the door on the three, who start to panic. The Black Ships' Arrival America and his men appear at the edge of the shore, striking an imposing image on Japan's terrified domains. A nervous Osaka asks Japan what to do, only to have Japan at a loss for ideas. Japan then suggests that they pretend that everyone only speaks Dutch in an attempt to get them to leave. Osaka then agrees to let them know, posing as a Dutch translator and speaking to America and his boss. Osaka then receives a large shock, telling Japan that the Americans came prepared and brought a Dutch interpreter of their own. It is then explained that it was a true story. Japan and Osaka and America and his boss sit face-to-face. America excitedly introduces himself to Japan, describing his hobbies as quick draw and archaeology. Osaka then asks the two Americans why they came to Japan, to which America replies that he would like to become friends with their whales. Later, sporting a large lump on his head, America then says that what he meant to say was that he wanted to ask Japan to open up his borders, as America's boss glares at him. It is then explained that his boss smacked America, causing the lump on his head. Osaka "translates", instead asking the two if they would like to have some tea with Japan, which they accept. As the Americans drink tea, Japan asks what they should do about them, stating that they served tea to buy time but would eventually have to deal with the Americans. Japan notes that the ultimate decision isn't really his to make. Character Appearances *America *England *Japan *Mito Domain *Aizu Domain *Osaka Domain *America's Boss Voice Cast *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England: Noriaki Sugiyama *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *Mito: Go Inoue *Aizu: Atsushi Kousaka *Osaka: Masaya Onosaka *America's Boss: Kokoro Tanaka *Narrator: Yuki Kaida English Dub Cast *America: Eric Vale *England: Scott Freeman *Japan: Christopher Bevins *Narrator: Jamie Marchi Trivia *The ending sequence of this episode features a group shot of the Allied Forces with a close-up shot of China. *In the anime, Osaka's hair is colored black, but is soon turned into an orange color in all his other appearances, supposedly to make him more similar to Tsuko from Barjona Bombers. *In the webcomic, it is shown that after offering the Americans tea, Japan and Osaka turn to the emperor for advice, only to find that the emperor wanted the Americans gone as well. This scene was omitted from the anime adaptation. *Osaka's eyes do not open once in the episode, but his eyes do open once during the webcomic adaptation. *There is no sound during Osaka's talk as a Dutch translator in the anime. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes